Why So Complicated?
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Just read and let me know what you think. I know it says complete but If I get enough reviews I'll add more. Enjoy! Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

Okay… Something tells me that this will turn out bad but I want to try it. I like a good challenge. I was looking and there was no Xigbar/Larxene. Maybe you don't thing they would make a good pair. But I'm going to try. ANYWAY… If you don't like it then don't complain! Sorry if I don't get the characters right either.

* * *

**LPOV**

I was laying in Xigbar's bed thinking about the mission Xigbar and I had been on and it was crazy. Xigbar had almost died. We had to go threw a pumpkin patch on the way back to get home. Xigbar and I were laughing about how easy the mission was.

Then all of the sudden I heard Xigbar yell. I turned around and saw that Xigbar had walked right in to a trap. He had a rope around his ankle and he had been thrown into the air.

I looked to see where he would land. He was going to be impaled by a fence post. I ran to the fence post and kicked it over. Xigbar landed with a thud. I ran over to him and laid his head in my lap.

"Xigbar? If you can hear me, answer me, please." "I'm…..f-fine. T-t-thank y-you, Larxene." I smiled at him. "Can you walk?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "N-no." I stood up and lifted him gently off the ground. "Are you in pain can you move your arms?"

"Not in pain and I can move my arms." I wrapped Xigbar's legs around my waist. "Wrap your arms around my neck Xigbar" I didn't see his response but I felt his arms wrap around my neck.

I carried him back to the castle and carried him to his room. I laid him gently on his bed. I went to leave but I felt something on my wrist. I turned around and it was Xigbar. He tried to speak.

"Please…..s-stay with m-me." I smiled at him and nodded. I climbed gently on to his bed and crawled behind him. Xigbar turned over and sat up. "Xigbar! You'll hurt yourself." He smiled at me.

"I was never hurt. I faked being hurt so I could be closer to you. Larxene, I am in love with you. I want you as my lover, I want you for forever." I moved closer to Xigbar and kissed him on the lips.

When I broke the kiss I said, "You know. You could have saved your self a lot of trouble and just come and said that to me. I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

He smiled at me and said, "I know, but you never made a move in last 2 years, so I thought I would give it a shot." I laughed. He sat in front of me and took my shirt off. I moaned under his touch.

"Xigbar, I'm not a virgin you know." He smiled. "I know. But I am." "A virgin?" he nodded. "Well I can fix that. Xigbar blushed at my comment. I removed his shirt. I removed my panties and threw them away. I took Xigbar's hand and put it under my skirt.

I guide his hand into me. I threw my head back and moaned. After a few minutes he removed his hand. We took the rest of our clothes off. I lifted myself on to him and thrusted down.

We moaned in pleasure. He moved at a steady pace and I matched all of his thrusts. I came first. "Xigbar!" We thrusted a few more times. I was ready for a second climax. We yelled each others name as we came. I fell on top of Xigbar. "That was good. You did well for your first time."

"Larxene?" I sat up a little to look at him. "Yes, babe?" He laughed but continued. Would you marry me if I asked you?" I looked at him. "Yes I would. Wait… Are you asking me to marry you?" His smiles widen and he nodded.

"YES! I'll marry you." I hugged him tight. Xigbar slipped a ring on to my finger. Xigbar and I fell asleep in his bed. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep. I got dressed and went into the kitchen and made some hot milk.

I was thinking to myself when the light came on. "Oh, Larxene. I didn't know you were in here." I looked up and saw Zexion looking at me. "I know. I couldn't sleep." "You know, Xemnas made a holographic program in the basement. He told us that we can all use it."

"Really? Do you know how to work it?" Zexion smiled. "Yes, I do. Want to take it for a spin?" "Sure." I finished my milk and put my glass in the sink. Zexion led me into the basement.

"What program do you want to run?" I don't know." "What is something you have always wanted to do, Larxene?" I thought for a moment. "Ride a horse."

Zexion loaded the program. The door open and Zexion led me through. We walked into a beautiful meadow. He led me to the stable. I picked a beautiful horse and Zexion helped me on.

Zexion got on a horse and we rode off into the meadow. We saw the sun coming up in the meadow. Zexion stopped and turned to look at me. "Larxene, you have always been able to sleep. Why not, now?"

I held up my left hand and let the ring sparkle in the sun. "Oh, Larxene!" He rushed over to my side. He looked at the ring on my hand. "Who is the lucky guy?" I smiled at Zexion.

"Xigbar is the lucky man. He asked me about 5 hours ago." Zexion gave me a hug from his horse. "Congrats, Larxene. You know… I've always thought of you as my sister." I smiled at him.

"I've always loved you as my brother." Just then Zexion's phone rang He excused himself and answered it. He came back a few minutes later. "Xigbar is looking for you." I smiled to myself.

"Did you tell him I was here?" "Yes, I did. So we need to head back to the doors and wait for him." We rode our horses slowly back to the door. Zexion got off his and opened the door.

He left and came back a minute later with Xigbar who was dressed. Xigbar smiled at me. We went back to the stables and Xigbar got on a horse. We went back to the meadow. "I woke up and you weren't there."

"Sorry, Xigbar. I couldn't sleep. So I went into the kitchen and had some milk. Zexion came in and we started talking he told me about this place and I decided to check it out."

"I'm guessing that Zexion knows about us?" I nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, he does… Did you ever want a family?"

Xigbar turned and smiled at me. "I would love to have a family with you and only you. You are the only woman I need." I smiled at his comment. Me, Xigbar and Zexion rode off into the meadow, while everyone else slept.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think. If I get enough reviews I'll add to it. Please R&R**


End file.
